


12:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a flawless afternoon when Reverend Amos Howell ate a chicken sandwich and fries for lunch.
Kudos: 1





	12:31 PM

I never created Amos Howell.

It was a flawless afternoon when Reverend Amos Howell ate a chicken sandwich and fries for lunch after he protected his daughter from four villains in Smallville recently.

THE END


End file.
